True Love Conquears All
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: He couldn't believe it! Raye had had him pinned against the wall, and Sarena just happened to walk in as she was kissing him! Why me? Darien wanted to know. Will Sarena ever talk to me again? Rated M for LEMON... Disclaimer: I don't own SM...
1. Surprise!

Thud. Darien was shocked to be pinned up against a wall by a girl.

Not just any girl, but Raye.

His old girlfriend.

Sarena's best friend, yet arch enemy, too.

"Wait a second, Raye! Why are you doing this?" Darien asked, trying to stall for time so he could get himself out of this with all of his body in tact.

"Why?! Because I can't forget about you or our time together! Why don't you dump your clutz of a girlfriend, and go for a real woman like me?" Raye said as she pressed closer to Darien.

Gulp. _Think!_ "Because! Sarena may be a clutz, but at least she's considerate!" _And I love her!_

"Can she kiss you the was a man likes, and needs, to be kissed?" She asked him, her face mere inches from his, trying to tease him.

"Yes, she can!" he said instantly, recalling her passion.

"Oh really? Let's see…" She stood on tip-toe and pressed her mouth to his. When he tried to push her away, she circled her arms around his neck, and clung to the back of his head. That's when he heard the door open, and a voice call out, "Darien! Darien, are you here?" _Oh no! It's Sarena! _He tried to push Raye back, but she just pressed closer, body and mouth. He could fell her tongue sliding against his lower lip, then trying to push past them. _No! This is wrong and disgusting. I've got to get her away!_

"Darien! I brought you-!" Sarena stopped when she rounded the corner. The look of shock, then hurt, then finally anger, tore Darien apart. He pushed Raye away, and she let him push her back, with a huge grin of triumph that she shot towards Sarena.

"Sarena, this is definitely not what it looks like!" Darien said as he ran towards her. He went to touch her, but she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me after what you just did with that…with that…whore!" Sarena yelled at him as she ran from his apartment. She forgot that she had left her package on the table.

_First things first!_ He turned to Raye. "Get out now!" He yelled at her.

"But-!" Raye tried to plead, but Darien interrupted her.

"Get out of my apartment now!" Darien was barely holding onto his anger.

"Fine! I will! Don't expect me to come back when you're awake at night because Sarena can't please you the way a real woman like me can. Because she if definitely not a real woman!" Raye stormed out of his apartment, but unfortunately for him, not the rest of his life.

TO BE CONTINUED…HeHH


	2. Stranger

Serena felt heartbroken. _How could he even touch her?! And to think that she was supposed to be one of my best friends! That traitor! I bet she's just gloating since I found them together. _She sat on the swing in the park-the very swing her and Darien used to come to to hang out-and cried. She cried for all of her pain from seeing Raye with Darien, seeing them kissing, and most of all-because she felt betrayed by the person she loved most in the world and whom she trusted more than anyone (aside from her friends): Darien. _Why must life be so cruel at times?_ She kept on crying, tear after tear, and when she was finally done, or at least she thought she was, it started up all over again. _How long were they carrying on like that? How could he kiss another girl? I thought he loved me! Whatever happened between us? Did I do something to chase him away? Yeah, I know I may not be the most graceful person alibe, but he's never really complained because he said that he likes holding me. What did I do then? Can anybody answer that?_

She kicked her swing into motion. _This _f_eels nice! The wind blowing through my hair makes me feel like I have wings so that I can fly! _She kept on swinging, momentarily forgetting her problems for the moment. She tried to focus on how much she loved him, and how much he said he loved her. _Keep you mind in the positive, Serena! You can do it!_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Darien's apartment, he was curious as to what was inside the package. He went to go pick it up, and saw a card on the top. It just said "Darien" on it. _Hm…wonder what it is!_ He opened the card and read out loud:

"_Dear Darien,_

_I just wanted you to have these cookies I made just for you! Know that I love you, my Prince, and I hope you enjoy these cookies. Know that they were made with all my love for you!_

_Yours Forever,  
__Serena"_

He set the letter down. _Oh Serena! How much I love you, too! _Reading this note made him want to find her even more quickly than before. _Please, when I find you, please listen to me! You need to let me tell you what happened! I'm coming to find you!_ He left his apartment running down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Serena started to walk home because it had started to get dark, and she knew it was almost time to go to bed. _What a hectic day!_ As she was walking home, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, and before she knew it, she heard feet running behind her, and she was being pressed against the wall in front of her house. _Oh no! _She wanted to scream, but her attacker had already covered her mouth. _Darien! Where are you? Do you still care about me? Please! Come save me! Hurry!_


	3. Interruptions!

_Darien! Please, come save me!_ _What do I do? _Serena frantically tried to move so that she could either scream or try to hurt him by kicking him, but the stranger had her pinned to the wall, effectively cutting off all means of defense on her part. She racked her brain for ideas, but nothing came to mind because she wan't really in a position to do anything damaging to her captor. Just then, the stranger removed his hand, and turned her around. _What is this guy doing? _She thought as she was whirled around.

"Darien!" She exclaimed when she saw who it was holding her as a prisoner. Shock, then anger followed her exclamation. "Just what the heck do you think you are doing? I thought that you were someone trying to rob me! You idiot! I think you scared five years off of my life! I ought to murder you!" She raised her fists to start pounding him, but he held her off.

"Whoa! Calm down! I just wanted to catch up with you before you went inside." Taking a deep breath, he said, "Serena, you know I don't like Raye! I like only you! You're my favorite Serena in the whole wide world, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!" He paused, waiting for a response of any kind. _Hello! Are you even listening to me?_

_Aw! It's so hard to stay mad at him! Especially because he's so cute when he gets mad or frusterated! Wait a second! I need to make him suffer a little, especially for all the pain and suffering I went through! _"Oh really. Then explain to me why you were grabbing her closer!"

"What! If anything, I was trying to get her as far away as possible! Never, ever, I repeat NEVER, do I want her closer to me!" Darien explained, starting to get angry again.

_Sounds like he means it. Let's test it._ "Darien, I'm sorry, but I just don't know. You seemed to enjoy holding her and kissing her." Before he could interrupt, she held up her hand and went on. "I think we need some separation time." As she said this, she turned to leave. _Darien, please don't disappoint me now!_

* * *

Darien was fed up with Serena. _Did I just hear her right?! Separation time!? What the heck's her problem? I'm not taking this from her just because that woman had to come on to me! I've been Mr. Nice Guy for long enough! _He watched her leave, and decided he'd let her know right now just exactly how he felt about their "separation" time. _Yeah, well, you ain't gonna get it, Sweetheart! _He grabbed her arm and pinned her back against the wall again. "You see? This is exactly what happened when Raye cornered me. She grabbed me, then pinned me against the wall, cornering me like a lion moving in for the kill. And I reacted in the same manner you are doing right now: pushing, kicking, fighting. I didn't want to be held there against the wall, but she pressed closer to me, like this." He moved in closer, pressing all of his hard body parts to all of her soft ones. "Just before you came in, she was bragging about how much more a "woman" she is compared to you." He brought his face closer to her ear. "She said you weren't a good kisser, which I denied right away." He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, and smiled when she shivered. "She then had the stupidest idea that she could kiss me, but I assure you, my idea to kiss you isn't as stupid as her wanting to kiss me. He bent his head down and was just a centimeter away when he saw the light from her front porch come on. They jumped apart, and both were a little disappointed that they couldn't finish what Darien had started.

* * *

A.N. i thought i would let you know that this is DragonQueen writing this, and i hope you guys don't mind the short chapters! please keep reading! i promise it will be a lot better! 

DragonQueen


	4. Thoughts

_How are we going to explain this? _Serena wondered. She was all flustered, and her eyes were probably still puffy and red from all of her crying. Darien had left bruises on her arms, though no one could really see them without studying her arm.

"Serena? Is that you?" her dad called out.

"Yes, Dad! It's me! I'll be there in a second!" She called back.

"Is there someone with you?"

"Um...yes, there is, but i just want to say goodbye to them and thank them for walking me home!" _And for almost scaring the living daylights out of me! _She lowered her voice so that her dad wouldn't hear them. "Darien, you have to leave!"

"Not until we finish this!" He paused then realized he sounded like a really perverted freak. "Not THIS, but our conversation this."

"We can't! If you don't leave now, my dad will come out and when he sees my "friend" is a guy, we'll never live this down!" She said, trying to make him see logic.

"Why won't we be able to live this down?" Darien asked her because he wasn't really comprehending what she was saying.

"Think: I'm 'daddy's girl', and if he sees his little girl with a **man** then he's going to freak out and start bugging you with questions!"

"So! It's time I met him. We've been going out for awhile now! Every boyfriend needs to meet his girlfriends parents every once in awhile."

_He doesn't get it! I will be in so much trouble for going out with a _**college **_guy!_ "Darien, please! Just leave! You really will only cause me more trouble if you don't."

He sighed, not wanting to finish this later, but he didn't want to get her in trouble either. Then an idea struck him. "Fine, I'll leave you, but only if you promise to come over before tomorrow ends so that we can talk about this whole...situation." he said stubbornly, not wanting to give in too swiftly or smoothly.

"Okay. I will, but I will decide when I come over. Deal?" When he nodded, she said, "Not scram!"

"Not even a good-bye kiss?" he pouted.

"No! Go! NOW!" He walked off, pouting all the way. Sarena rounded the corner and entered her house. "Hey Mom! Hi Dad! Sorry about the wait. I was hanging out with..._friends_...and I guess I lost track of time."

"That's okay, dear, but did you get something to eat? You never miss dinner."

"Yes, I'm fine. I did eat. Like I said, I lost track of time!" She laughed then went to her room to get ready for bed.

* * *

_Was he serious? How do I know for a fact that I can absolutely trust him? _Because you love him. _But I can't love him after all of this happened! He never once said, "I love you." Just an "I like only you." A girl wants to know her guy loves her, especially after encountering something like that! Ah! This is just so frusterating! Men! They drive me crazy! You can't seem to be able to live with them, but you definitely can't live without them! They are just impossible! Why did I fall in love with a drop-dead gorgeous guy like Darien?_ Because you just couldn't resist him! His charm, his character, and definitely his looks. _The sapphire eyes always got me! _Especially Darien's. _I need to go to sleep so that I can restore my fire at him, and find a way to help him remember why it is that he looks only at me, and no one else...

* * *

Darien was at his apartment, in his bed, reflecting on the day and what had transpired. He had picked up a book and tried to focus on that, but he just couldn't, not with the way things were between him and Serena. __What in the world was I thinking? I really need to learn how to conrol myself a whole lot more! But when she had said "separation time," something inside me just snapped. I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't let her walk away. _He sighed and looked at the nightstand beside him. There sat a sparkling ring nestled in a velvet case. _If only you knew how much I loved you, Serena! If only you trusted me..._He closed the book and set it next to the ring. _What am I going to do about you? I can't seem to figure you out no matter how hard I try! This is so frusterating! _He closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep, but all he could think about was tomorrow. _She's coming over...what am I going to say? How am I going to act? _Playboy instantly entered his mind. _I think my goal will be to make her want me...as much as I want her...

* * *

A.N. i hope you guys think this is a longer chapter! i really tried to prolong it a little..._

DragonQueen


	5. In The Shrine

True Love Conquers All  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the plot of this chapter!

* * *

When Raye got back to the shrine that night, she sat down with a sigh. _What a really, really long day! _She thought back to what the events that happened were. _I can't believe I did that to Darien! Serena's never going to forgive me when this is all over! She's one of my very best friends!_ She thought for a moment, and she recalled Jadeite. 

His arms around her, holding her close to his chest, gently stroking her hair.

His warm smile, always encouraging her through tough times.

His stern look when she did something wrong, but he never rose his voice towards her.

The way he looked at her as if she was the only girl in the world.

The way his looks told her that she was wanted, loved, and cherished above everything else.

His friendly teasing, always causing her to blush.

His passionate kisses, robbing her of her breath and any thoughts in her head.

_Oh Jadeite! I miss you so! Where are you? _Raye sat there deep in thought, remembering her lover, recalling all of the fun things that they did. She sat there, totally unaware of another presence watching her.

"Did you accomplish anything?" a deep voice asked her.

_It's him! _"Um...n-no, I didn't. Serena interupted me before I could really do anything or convince him to break up with her. I'm sorry, master, but I will try harder next time." _Why is he here? Does he feel the need to come every week? Why?_

"You idiot! Giving them time to work through their problems can destroy us! They haven't woken up yet, but anything can do the trick!" After the voice sighed, they said, "If you can't do this, you can kiss your lover goodbye!"

"Wait! Before you go, my I see him? Please?! I beg you!" Raye started crying because the picture that she saw was of Jadeite, chained to a wall, half-beaten, blood running down his wrists and shirtfront, some dried, some fresh, and he was unconscious. "Jadeite!" But he was gone just as fast as he had appeared. "Remember: You fail, and your lover dies! Your life could be on the line, too!" She dropped her head in her lap, and started crying, already knowing that the person had already left.

It had all started when she had gone to Jadeite's apartment and went in to find no one home. She walked around, and found a note.

Your beloved Jadeite won't be returning unless you cooperate and help me.  
Master

She had wondered who Master was, and how to contact them. But she didn't have to wait too long. A voice, exactly like the one today, told her the deal. "I'm out for world power. The only way to do that is to destroy Princess Serena and Prince Darien before they become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Do you think you can stop them from awakening their true powers, Sailor Mars?"

"Sailor Mars?"

"Yes, Sailor Mars. The sailor soldier of fire. Protector of the Princess, also know as Sailor Moon." After a pause, and sensing Raye still didn't get it, the voice said, "The reincarnation is Serena, one of your...friends."

At first, she didn't want to. Betray her friend? No way! Friends are friends, and they stick together for better or worse. But they brought in her number one weakness: Jadeite. They abused him right in front of her. He made him bleed until she agreed to help him, which meant that she had to find a way to break up her best friend and her ex-boyfriend. She finally agreed, hoping to get Jadeite back, but they took him away. She didn't want to help them hurt her friend, but she wanted Jadeite back. She tried to get a plan formed in her head, but she didn't want to hurt Serena. That person would come back to the shrine, in some way-by voice, a person hiding in the shadows, or image. Whenever it was by image, it was always of Jadeite getting hurt, but that voice was talking to her.

She tried to be strong, but she couldn't stand him being tortured. She had always prided herself that she wouldn't fall in love, but Jadeite had quickly won her over. And now that love was going to destroy her and her Prince and Princess. _No! I won't let it! I must be strong! My Princess is in danger! _What can you do for the people you love? What else is there to do? Sacrifice yourself? Do you want to put them before your own life? Watch them struggle all the time? See them die right before your eyes? _What do I do?_

Every time she saw that image of Jadeite, part of her died a little each time. It was hard for her to see the person she loved getting tortured. _What else can you do?_ she wondered. She already new the answer. But what she really wanted to know is is she really willing to risk it? _What have I got to lose?_ Again, she already new the answer, but is it really worth it? _Yes, it is._

_

* * *

_

A.N. I hope that you like this chapter. It's kind of out there, but trust me, it is very appropriate to this story! the next two or three chapters are totally focused on Darien and Serena. I felt that this chapter was necessary or you guys would be lost. It may be short, but that's because it's not one of the main focuses of my story! Thank you for taking the time to read it, too! Sometimes I feel like it's mostly babbling...

DragonQueen


	6. The Confrontation

True Love Conquers All  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, but I would like to!

* * *

"Serena! What are you doing up so early?" her mom asked. 

"I have to go somewhere today, and I don't know if I'll be back until after dark…if at all until tomorrow morning."

"Okay…I guess you can go…" her mom said, unsure of what exactly was going on with her daughter. "If you have something to do, then I guess you have to do it!" Yet she still seemed unsure, like she was going to lose her daughter very soon…

Serena walked out of the house, and decided to go shopping. _I need to get the "right" outfit for Darien's little "meeting" that we're having…_She thought of the perfect place to go, and what she wanted to get. _I'll show Raye that I am woman enough to get him and keep him for myself! _

_First I have to figure out what I want to wear. I want to have him hooked, but I don't want to go too far. _You already have him, and you know it! _I know this is crazy, but Raye challenged me. I never back down from a challenge, never. Why am I so competitive? _Because you want to prove Raye wrong. _Yes, I do. I want to make her eat her words!_

Serena kept on walking, her thoughts her constant companion. She passed numerous clothing shops, but nothing caught her attention. _Do I really want to do this? _She thought about it, really hard, and how Darien would take it if she did. _I think I need to...Yes! I most definitely do want to do this! _Now that she had her mind up, she found a clothes store and went inside. She went straight to the mini-skirt area. She looked at most of the selection, but nothing caught her eye. Then she spottid it. _It's perfect! _It had a crescent moon buckle, and it was a midnight blue color. _Just like Darien's eyes. _It was short, and the end was covered with black lace. She picked it up off the rack, and hung it over her arm. When she turned around, she went over to the shirt area. _What kind of shirt should I go for? Tight? Short? Long? Short sleeved? Long sleeved?_ She went through her choices, deciding that she should try to have something sexy, but not too revealing. _Gotta give him something to think about! _She found a couple different shirts, but she went for this one shirt that was the same color of her shirt, but it has sparkles, and it was a tank top with one noodle strap holding it up. _Perfect!_ Serena decided that she wanted to get a pair of blue, knee-highed boots with heels to complete her outfit. She went into the dressing room to change after she paid the clerk, having decided to wear them out. She walked over to Darien's apartment building, took a deep breath, and started to climb up the stairs. Finally coming to his place, she rang his doorbell. _Here goes nothing!_

* * *

_Who could that be? Serena wouldn't come over this early, would she? _He looked at the clock, and was surprised to see that it was one. _Where'd all the time go? _He went to the door, and was shocked. It couldn't be! "Serena?!" Is that you?" There, standing in front of him, was one of the most gorgeous girls he'd ever seen. _Serena's always full of surprises, that's for sure! I love that outfit! _He motioned her in, and after he shut the door, he grabbed her arm! _The little minx! She knew that I wouldn't be able to resist her, too! _He crushed his lips down to hers, deciding to show her exactly what game he thought she was playing. _Closer. I need to be closer! _He trapped her against his body while his tongue plunged into her mouth, seeking her own. He pulled apart after realizing his savage behavior. "I'm sorry. You just look...irresistible." 

_Good! _She thought. _I'm supposed to!_ "That's okay!" She turned and bent over to take her boots off, giving him a lovely view of her backside. When they were off, she went over to his couch. "So, Darien, let's start this thing so that we can finish it and I can leave."

_She looks so...calm! Let's...ruffle her feathers a little._ He grinned. "As you wish. My goal is only to please you any way I can." He came over and sat down next to Serena. "Did you have something in mind to discuss?"

"No, not really. You're supposed to do the talking. Explaining, really." she said nonchalantly. _Nice try to get out of this, bucko. _

"Who said I wanted to discuss verbally?" Darien said, a wicked smile coming to his lips.

_I hate it when he smiles like that! It makes me feel like I am going to melt into a puddle at his feet!_ "You had best start talking and discussing your...affair with Raye. Just exactly how long where you and Raye...associating?"

His reaction surprised her. He pinned her against the couch cushion, his body over hers, hands trapped next to her head by his own hands, and said, "Let's get this straight, right now, right here. I've never been with anyone before. No one! You'll be my first and my last when we come together!" He paused, unsure of how to go on. He was about to get up, but she had gotten her hands free and had them behind his neck.

"Darien, I believe you! I was just so jealous of the power it looked like she had over you. I felt...useless compared to her. I have one last question: Did you ever really love Raye? Please answer truthfully. Not physically, because I believe you, but like how a guy loves a girl?" _Pleas, whatever you do, don't say yes!_

I know I really liked her, but love her? I don't really think so. Yes, we went out, but all along I've loved you."

"Really?! Are you sure?"

Her only response was a pointed look, then he gave her a very earth-shattering kiss. When they broke apart for air, he said, " You're the only girl that I have **ever** kissed that passionately, and you're going to be the only girl that I will ever kiss that passionately." He paused, then drew in a deep breath. "Would you really mind if I wanted to meet your dad and talk to him about important matters?"

"No, but you've never really asked, and like I said before, I am just graduating from high school, and you're almost done with college! Just imagine how he will take it if you'd talk to him about us going out! He'd think that you're robbing the craddle!"

"Yeah, but..." he stopped. "Maybe I will wait a little while longer..."

"You know what's funny?" At his shrug, she continued. "I set out here to seduce you, but you're on top of me." She finished as she laughed.

"Really? I was hoping to convince you to stay the night...but if you don't want to I will understand if you need some more time to think through this situation!"

She just laughed some more. "If I can, I would love to! Let me call Lita and make sure that she will cover for me!" She went over to the phone and dialed Lita's number. After talking to her, she told him that all she needed was to tell her parents that she was "going over to Lita's to spend the night," which would be tricky lying to them. "I can do this." She said as she drew in a deep breath.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I _want_ to! So I will" She dialed her phone number and waited for someone to pick up...

* * *

To Be Continued...Dragon Queen 


	7. Display of Passions

True Love Conquers All  
Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  


A.N. Will Serena and Darien finally do it? Read and find out!

* * *

"Hello?" came a voice. 

"Sammy? Are mom and dad there?" Serena asked her little brother.

"Why?"

"Because I need to ask mom a question." She replied.

"I don't know..."

"Sammy! Give the phone to mom or dad! NOW!" Serena demanded, starting to get really ticked off.

"All right, all right! Here you go. Sheesh!"

_Finally!_ "Mom? Dad?" She asked, trying to figure out who was on the other line.

"Yes, dear?"

_Phew! It's mom!_ "I'm staying over at Lita's to study." _Please say it's okay! You did before!_

"Over night? Or just for the evening?"

"Over night." Serena closed her eyes and crossed her fingers when her mom didn't reply.

"That's fine, dear. See you sometime tomorrow."

"All right, mom. Thanks. Love you. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Are you staying?" Darien asked her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Only if your bed's big enough for me." She turned around and looped her arms around his neck.

"I think it can, if you don't mind being a little close."

"Not at all." she said.

Darien picked her up and carried her to his bed. He set her down, gently, in the middle of his small bed. He moved a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, and looked down at her. _What a beautiful woman!__She's all mine, too!_ He bent his head down, and touched his lips to hers. It was deepened very quickly, though, for neither wanted to hold back. Darien swept his tongue into her mouth, desperately seeking hers. When she met his tongue boldly, saving him the trouble of coaxing it out, he started rubbing his tongue against hers as his hands worked their way up her body, tugging her shirt up. He lifted his head from hers, and said, "Serena, I appreciate the outfit, but frankly all I care about is seeing you. **Naked**. NOW!" She laughed, and raised her shirt above her head. He looked down at her breasts. "They've been like this, unbound, this whole time!?" At her nod, he felt himself get even harder. She felt it, too, because she gasped in surprise. _Is that HIM? He's really big and hard..._Darien pulled down her mini-skirt, exposing a midnight-blue thong. _Oh my goodness!_ He sucked in a breath. She moved her hand and lifted up his shirt. Once she got it off, she kissed him, moving restlessly beneath him. He swept his tongue back into her warm, moist mouth to find hers ready and willing to play. His hand traveled down her front, all the way down to her thong. He pulled it down and off of her. He placed one of his fingers into her slowly, testing to see how wet she was. He added another because she was more than ready, and he started thrusting them in and out of her, causing her to moan and arch herself into his hand. She brought her hands down to his pants and unzipped them because she couldn't take any more of this "torture". She pulled them off of him, and he took his fingers out of her to help take them off. When he was free, he came down on top of her, and she was amazed at the feel of him. All of him. He leaned down and kissed her in between her breasts, then trailed kisses all around it until he took it into his mouth. He sucked on it, pulling its peak with his teeth. She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his head closer. He moved to her other one, doing the same thing to it that he did to the other one. He could feel her hips grinding against him, and she wanted nothing else than for him to be inside her, and quickly. "Please...now! I need you now!" He understood and rose above her. "I'm sorry if this hurts." He thrust inside of her, causing her to cry out in pain. He froze. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't stop." she replied. Still, he was cautious because he didn't want to cause her more pain, so he let her get used to him before he continued. He counted to ten in his head then began to thrust in and out of her, much the same way his hand did, except with each thrust of his manhood, he seemed to thrust deeper and deeper, burying himself until he felt like he was in her very core. With each thrust, she was right there with him, and when they climaxed, they climaxed together, each calling out to the other. They felt like they were soaring through the sky as one. Their hearts and breaths were as one. They felt...whole. Complete. Home.

* * *

When it was over, they lie there, content to be with each other, marveling in what they had just done. Darien was thinking about other things. "Serena?" 

"Hm?" she replied drowsily.

"Um...would you..." he stopped, moved across her to get to his bedside table, and picked up a black velvet box.

"Would I what?" she asked, becoming more alert.

He opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

_Oh my goodness! _In the box was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. It was a diamond solitaire, but it was shaped like a crescent moon, with little colored gems all around it. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you! Oh Darien! I love you so much!" She threw her arms around him.

"I love you, too, Buns. I love you too!"

Little did they know that their happiness was going to be very short lived...

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I should have the next chapter up soon! sorry about the lemon! i'm not very good at it... 

Dragon Queen


	8. A New Servant

True Love Conquers All  
Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

A.N. This chapter is probably going to be shorter than the other ones, so please don't be mad at me! This is kind of just a filler chapter!

* * *

"Master?" a deep voice requested. 

"What do you want?" an equally deep voice answered.

"It appears that your so called servant, Rei, didn't seperate the prince and his beloved moon princess." the deep voice replied.

"What?!"

"I-I'm sorry, but-"

"Silence! Bring me Jadeite." the master commanded.

Jadeite was brought before the master, and awaited his sentence.

"Jadeite. Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes." he answered, through parched lips.

"Would you be willing to do anything?"

"What is 'anything'?" he whispered.

"That wasn't part of the question."

"Yes." he replied, thinking that he needed to get back to Rei.

"We have a very important assaignment for you."

"I will do it as long as it doesn't involve the killing of anyone." he said.

"Even if your beloved Rei was in danger?" the master taunted.

"What have you done to her?" he tried to shout, but he couldn't. "You better have not harmed one hair on her head the way you've harmed me."

"Don't worry. She's safe, but she would't uphold her end of the bargain, so we sent someone to deal with her...Ah! here she comes now! Excellant."

Jadeite turned to look at the back of the hall, and he saw that Rei, bound and gagged, was being marched down the hall at the point of two pistols and three swords. "Rei." _Why is she here?_

"If you want your little girlfriend to survive, then you need to cooperate a little better. Now, will you be willing to do anything?"

He sighed. "Yes. Promise you will not hurt Rei."

"Jadeite! Don't! Please, don't do anything!" Rei pleaded. "Let them handle it. They're strong enough to handle it!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, but before she could reply, she was hit over the head with the butt of a pistol, and she slumped unconscious in one of the guards arms.

"Stupid girl! Surely she knows that no one stands a chance against us!" the master motioned for her to be taken away. "Now. Here's what you have to do. You must stop at nothing to destroy the relationship between the prince of earth, and his moon princess. If you can't, then you can kiss little Miss Rei goodbye!" The master gave a laugh. "Believe me, she won't be too happy with you if you don't do this assignment."

"But why did she tell me to-"

"I command you to forget everything that that little girlfriend of yours said. You only need to know three things: first, you have a girlfriend that is in great danger; second, if you don't seperate the prince and princess, also known as Darien and Serena, then she will die; and thirdly, you are my slave, and you will do what I command." With that, the master had Jadeite under her control and he was powerless to realize that this wasn't what he wanted, or what Rei had wanted him to do.

"Darien, you will be mine, and Serean will be no more! The Silver Millenium princess will die and never be reborn!" A bunch of laughter followed that statement.

"Jadeite, follow me." the man who first reported to the master said. "I will show you what you need to do and say."

"I live to please my master." Jadeite answered, very brainwashed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 'prison cell' that Rei was in, Rei was crying. "Oh Jadeite, how can you stand up against that evil witch? Please, don't do anything too stupid!" She tried to stop crying, but she knew that as of right now, things weren't looking too good for Serena and Darien.

* * *

Jadeite was in his room, preparing to get in his bath. He needed to clean up really good because they had told him that he was going to leave the next day to go to visit Serena and Darien, and that Rei was going to go join him as soon as Serena was gone. It didn't matter what he did, how he did it, or what he used, just as long as the job got done. "This should be really easy. All I need to do is get Serena alone, and scare her. If that doesn't work, then I need to either kill her or drug her and take her somewhere away from here. As far away from here as possible..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

sorry about the long wait. i should have the next chapter up within the next two or three days...hopefully sooner!


	9. I Finally Found You

True Love Conquers All:  
Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...

A.N.: I am using the English names for the other sailor scouts, so be on alert!

* * *

Serena woke up, feeling strangely different. _That's right! Last night Darien and I made love to each other!_ She looked down at her hand. _And I am going to become Mrs. Darien Shields!_ _But that's not why I am feeling strange. I wonder if Darien feels it, too? _She looked over at her fiance, now her lover, and smiled. "Darien?" 

"Hm?" he mumbled, still tired.

"Are you ever going to wake up?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I should have known you wouldn't let me sleep!" he said grabbing her and pulling her beneath him. "Do you know the penalty for waking me up before I am ready to be up?" he asked her, smiling a very wicked smile.

She gave him an innocent look. "Oh no! Please don't hurt me! I am terribly sorry!"

"Nevertheless, you shall pay!" he said, and bent his head down to capture her lips with his.

She pulled away, though. "Darien? Do you feel...different?"

"Should I?" he asked, looking at her strangely.

"I don't know. I just feel like we've done this before, in another life...time..." she said, and she got this far away look in her eyes. "Endymion..."

_What did she just say?_ "Do you like this Endymion character?" he asked, feeling his rage boil that she would mention another man's name after they had just made love.

"I think I love him..." she trailed off, looking at Darien. Then it hit her. "Darien, I think you're Endymion, because I am recalling what he looks like, and he resembles you a lot."

"WHAT!?" he shouted.

"Don't you feel like we've met before, in another life? Say, on the moon or something?" she asked him. "Darien! That's it! I am a moon princess, Princess Serena! You're the prince of earth, Prince Darien. Don't you get it?"

"Wait a minute...the last battle I recall because I have dreams about it. You were under attack, I sacraficed my life for you, and you killed yourself because you didn't want to live without me. I remember hearing your mother cry as I breathed my last few breaths. She was so heartbroken, Serena."

"That's right! She must've transported us here by using the Imperium Silver Crystal. I am so glad that she put us back here together so that we could find each other again and again." Serena sat up and looked for her clothes. "But we need to find the crystal somehow before someone else does."

"Where do you think it is?" Darien asked, observing her put her clothes on.

"I don't know." Serena said, fully dressed. "Well, come on! Get up and get dressed! We have work to do!"

"Do we have to go right now?" he asked, not wanting to leave yet.

"Yes."

"All right." He got up and put on some clothes. He looked at her, and thought of something. "Do you remember anyone from your court that would've been reborn with you on earth to protect you from any enemies that we have?"

Serena thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I remember Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina being in my court, but I don't know if they remember..."

"Well, let's go find out. We can start with Amy. I like her the best out of those four options."

They left and went towards Amy's house, but someone caught their attention first.

"Excuse me. Are you Raye's friend Serena?" a man asked her.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Serena asked.

"I am her...boyfriend, Jadeite. She's told me a lot about you, and I thought I would ask you if you would happen to know where she is. I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Really? We just saw her a couple days ago, but I am not sure where she is now." Darien replied. "I'm Darien, and I am a friend of Raye's, too."

"Ah, yes. She has mentioned you a couple of times." Jadeite replied, looking at them as if just finding out a secret. "Well, I thought I would say hi and bye, so now that you know what's happening with Raye, then I will leave, and hopefully go find her."

He left, leaving Serena and Darien to stare at his retreating form. "That was odd." Darien replied.

"Yes, it was, but why didn't you introduce yourself as my fiance?" Serena asked, pouting.

"Because I just didn't feel like he needed to know. Let's go to Amy's place."

* * *

_Yes, I've found you. You couldn't have made it any more easier on me._ Jadeite thought, walking towards his apartment. _I will get you both, and when I have you, I will be able to get my beloved Raye back!_

Jadeite walked into his apartment, and sat down on the couch. _Oh Raye. I am sooo sorry that evil witch got you involved with this! I knew you couldn't really have done anything against your friends, but I need to! I have to get you back! _Then he recalled what she had said right before she had been knocked out. _Let them handle it, Jadeite. Please, let them do this in their own way! Trust them._ _Why would she be willing to trust someone who is too busy spending time with her boyfriend?_ Even as he thought this, he remembered how all he ever wanted to do was spend time with Raye, and have no interruptions.

* * *

Serena and Darien got to Amy's house, but Amy wasn't home. She was obviously away, and Serena wanted to just hang out around there so that when she got home, they would already be there and waiting. 

"I guess, but don't forget that you need to go home sometime today, and thank Lita for letting you "spend the night" at her house." Darien said, sitting down on the ground next to the door.

"I will! Don't worry, I am very, very, very grateful." Serena said, with a smirk on her face.

"Well, let's sit down, and camp out over here for a little bit." Darien said, and he immediately pulled her down into his lap. "Let's...talk for a little while we're waiting."

"About what?" Serena asked, snuggling into his chest.

"Well..." Darien began, but a voice cut him off.

"What are you two doing here? Like that?" a voice said from behind them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. QUESTION!

QUESTION:

I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING RIGHT NOW!

1) WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE BAD GUY?

2) COULD IT BE POSSIBLE THAT THERE ARE MORE THAN ONE BAD GUY?

3) HOW COMPLICATED OR IN DEPTH WOULD YOU LIKE THIS STORY TO GET?

I WOULD LIKE YOUR ANSWERS TO ANY OF THE QUESTIONS, OR ALL OF THEM! FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AND REVIEW! PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY TUESDAY BECAUSE I WILL BE VERY BUSY DURING THE WEEKEND!

I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY SO FAR, AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING IT!


	11. Give Up the Fight

True Love Conquers All  
Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

"Amy! We've been looking for you!" Serena exclaimed, getting up. 

"That doesn't answer my question of why you two were sitting there like that." Amy demanded.

"We're engaged, that's why!" Darien answered, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

"Really? Then I guess it's okay to be in a compromising position. Really, Serena. You should know better!" Amy said, moving past them to get into her home.

Feeling contrite, Serena followed her in. _Get to the point! _"Amy, do you ever have any flashbacks to a past you had lived previously to the one you are living now?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Amy asked. "Are you...crazy?"

_She doesn't get it!_ "No! Of course not!" Serena looked at Darien. "I think we need to go."

"But wait!" Amy said. "Surely you didn't come here to talk about past lives, did you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did." Darien tugged her hand. "Serena, I agree with you. We do need to go. Don't we need to go run over to Raye's shrine to see if she's there by any chance?"

"Oh yeah! Serena, Raye's not around anymore. Didn't you know that?" Amy asked.

"Jadeite told us that she was missing." Serena replied. _Oh Amy! Please remember soon! We're going to need you if this gets any worse!_ "We'd still like to go find her. After all, she's still our friend, no matter what she tried to pull with Darien. Even though she already had a boyfriend, too."

They left and started traveling towards the location of where Raye's shrine is located.

"What do you think is up?" Darien asked Serena.

"I don't know. It depends who we're up against." Serena replied.

"That's true. All of our enemies are always very strong." Darien thought a moment. "Do you think that I have any hopes of finding out who my protectors were and finding them here on earth?"

"I don't know. Do you remember who they were?"

"No, which is really starting to bother me." Darien tried to picture any of their faces, but he just couldn't.

When they got to Raye's shrine, they knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"I guess it's okay to just walk right in." Darien replied.

They stepped in, not realizing that they had a...guest...already in there waiting for them...

* * *

_Yes, that's right. Keep coming. Come inside and get ready to meet your doom. _Jadeite thought. _This is the moment you will both pay for the horrible trouble Raye's in! _

Jadeite sat there, right inside the entrance, waiting. He was given strict orders by his master.

"_Kill her, no matter what, and bring me the prince. We have a lot to...catch up...on!" _his master had told him before he left her lair.

_And who am I to question my master?_

Just as he had predicted, and hoped, Serena and Darien had walked right into his trap._ That's right, princess. Now you will die!_

* * *

Serena was holding tightly to Darien's hand. "Um, Darien? I don't really like this too much!" 

"Neither do I, but we need to find out where Raye is, and if she's okay." Darien said, trying to be calm and in control to help ease her fears.

"Darien, I think that Ami was right. Raye is definitely NOT here right now." Serena said, wanting to leave. _There's way too much negative energy in here. Raye's not evil, so I know it's not her._

Darien led her through an entranceway, not expecting to find Jadeite. "Well, how are you two love birds doing?" Jadeite asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"We were doing fine util you showed up!" Serena yelled at him. "Just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Serena, calm down, honey! You need to be calm." Darien tried to soothe her, but it really wasn't working as well as he thought it would.

"No! This creep set a trap for us, and I want to know where Raye is!" Serena said, very angry now, temporarily forgetting her fear.

"Yeah right! You don't care where Raye is! You just know that I am going to kill you!" Jadeite said, laughing evily.

"What gives you the idea that you're going to kill me?" Serena said, ready to fight.

"Because! You don't even know who you're up against! I am invincible to a puny little girl like you!" Jadeite said, gloating about his strength.

"Serena." Darien warned her, but she still wasn't listening.

"Jadeite, you don't have to do this. We just want to find Raye." Serena inched forward, but he moved back.

"Stay away from me, Princess." Jadeite warned. "I won't be held responsible for my actions if you come any closer."

Serena would tell that he wasn't sure if he still wanted to kill her. _Good! I want him to reveal who he's working for! _"Jadeite, we want to find Raye. Please. Her life may depend on it. Please, tell us where she is!" Serena begged him, moving forward slightly.

"Why? Why should I give you the power to hurt her? Again." Jadeite asked, willing to help Raye, even if it meant giving up his own life.

"Because, I need her. She's very important to me." Serena said, still inching forward.

"How is she important to you? You're the strongest person, as long as Prince Darien is with you. You don't need anyone." Jadeite said, still not convinced.

"Yes, I do! Everyone needs friends and loved ones. Raye is both to me." Serena said, standing right in front of him now. She touched his arm, and wished she could heal him from whatever spell someone had on him.

"I don't believe you!" Jadeite grabbed the sword his Master had given to him, and raised his arm above his head.

"Serena!" Darien shouted, but Serena was ignoring him. Somehow, he had been trapped by some unseen force. "Curse these bonds!"

Serena looked Jadeite in the eyes. "I don't think you want to do that," she said in a quiet voice. "Is this what Raye would've wanted? You to kill someone just because you've been ordered to? Think about it."

"I have been! My Master only wants Prince Darien, and she told me to kill you."

"Jadeite! Leave her alone!" Darien shouted. "You don't have to hurt her! Just take me with you. I promise I'll go without a fight." _Please let this work!_

Jadeite considered it for a moment. "Sorry, but orders are orders!" He brought down his sword, but something stopped it. He looked up to see a cat standing there, holding something between his blade and Serena's head. "What-?!"

"Luna! Where have you been? What took you so long?" Serena said, relieved.

"Sorry. Didn't know where you were. Brought some back up, too!" Luna said, and a compact appeared before her. 

"Uh, Luna? I don't wear make-up." Serena replied when she saw the compact.

"Really? Hm...try saying, 'Moon Prism Power'!" Luna instructed.

"Right!" She took the brooch. "Moon...Prism...Power...Make-Up!" And suddenly found herself turning into Sailor Moon. "Feels good to be back! Luna? Do you have my wand?"

"Yes. Right here, Princess!" Luna produced the moon scepter, but Jadeite wasn't healing. _What's wrong?_

"I will not be defeated by you!" Jadeite said, his strength over-powering her.

_What would Raye do?_ Serena thought, not knowing what to do because she didn't want to hurt him.

He started to slow down, as if just waking up. He remembered Raye's whispered words again. _"Don't kill her, Jadeite. Please don't!"_ He lowered his blade. "I can't do it! I'm sorry, but I can't kill you!"

Suddenly flames came down from the ceiling and consumed Jadeite, transporting him out of the room.

"Jadeite!" Serena yelled, but she couldn't find him.

"Serena!" Darien, now free, ran towards her. He took her into his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me, too!" But she didn't like the fact that she not found out who Jadeite was working for. _Guess some things will always be a mystery until later on in this game.

* * *

_

"Jadeite, you fool!" a deep voice growled. 

Jadeite was locked back in his cell, with Raye there to take care of his burns from the flames.

"You incompetent fool!" the deep voice repeated. "Guess we go to plan B." An image of Amy appeared, floating in mid-air. "Where's Zoicite?" the voice demanded. "And don't tell the Master about this."

* * *

"Oh Jadeite! I'm so sorry!" Raye whispered, cradling his head in her lap. "This is all my fault!" 

"No it's not." he rasped out. "The Prince and Princess will save us. I know they will!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED SOON... 


	12. Marriage Plans

True Love Conquers All  
Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...

A.N: I hope you really enjoy this chapter! I thought we could all use a "break" from all of this "intense action" that was happening!

* * *

Darien walked a very depressed Serena back home. "Serena, don't be upset!" 

"But Darien! I couldn't even save him, or find Raye!" Serena wailed, trying not to be too, but failing miserably.

"You did the best you could." He soothed, but she still wouldn't listen to him. _Do women ever listen to men?_

"Serena, cheer up. I'll find Artemis and ask him about your friend." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna." Serena smiled at her friend.

"Did you know Artemis is Mina's cat?" Luna asked.

"Sailor V!?" Serena exclaimed, cheering up slightly.

"The one and only!" Luna replied.

"Wow!" Serena said breathlessly. "I can't wait to talk with her!"

"Well, since I'm not needed, I'll just go back home." Darien said, and you could tell by his tone of voice that he was hurt deeply.

"Darien, wait! I'm sorry! Please, don't go yet. Don't you need to talk with my dad about something?" Serena pleaded.

_Oh yeah!_ "Maybe some other time..." he began, but Luna cut him off.

"Ask him what?"

"Darien and I are going to get married soon!" Serena replied, grabbing on to Darien's arm. Turning to him she begged, "Please do it now! I want to have it official! Please?" She gave him her best pout, which she knew would affect him.

_Oh man!_ "Fine. I'll talk to him!" he said, giving in to her demand.

"Yes!"

* * *

"No! Absolutely NOT!" her father shouted a short time later. 

"But, sir-!" Darien said.

"NO! Do you not understand its meaning?"

"Yes, sir, I do. I love your daughter, and I want to marry her some day very soon." Darien tried again.

"NO!" he shouted, getting even more angry at Darien.

_This is pointless!_

* * *

"Mommy, please do something! Can't you change Daddy's mind?" Serena pleaded, sad that Darien wasn't having any luck at all. 

"I don't know, dear. Your Father's kind of stubborn sometimes..." her mother stated. "But it's worth a shot."

"Thank you! I love Darien so much, Mom!" Serena said, hoping her mother could do something.

Her mother got up and walked into the family room where Darien and her husband were arguing. "Honey, calm down." she soothed, laying a hand on his arm.

"No! This...college guy has the nerve to come to me to ask if he can marry my daughter! My baby girl, who is only 18 years old! Just 18 years old!" her father yelled, not wanting to be soothed.

"But dear! I was 17 when we got married." her mother said, smiling at her father with love in her eyes.

_What!? Mom sure was young! _Serena thought.

"Yeah, but, you were ready for marriage! Serena's not! She barely passed high school with D's, let alone C's!"

"If you recall, I wasn't the smartest girl, either!" her mother said.

"I know!" her father groaned. "But she's my baby girl! She just can't get married!"

"She will always be your baby girl, but it's time for her to spread her wings and get out from our wings." her mother said, patting her father's arm.

_Yes! You rock, Mom!_ Serena thought, inwardly cheering her Mom on.

"Darien Shields?" her father said, sighing.

"Yes, sir?" Darien answered, holding his breath. _This is it! The final answer!_

"I give you my permission-and blessing-to marry my daughter."

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Daddy!" Serena shouted as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. She rose up on tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Daddy, and I will always be your baby girl, no matter what!"

"You're welcome, and be happy with him!" her father said, giving Darien a look that said, "Mister, you mistreat her and you will die!" To Serena, he said, "That's the only way you can repay me: just be happy!"

Darien inwardly shuddered. "I will treat her the very best and give her everything I can offer, sir. I really do love your daughter very much."

"And I love him, Daddy. You could say that fate brought us together." Serena said, giving Darien a look that said, "And it really was fate, wasn't it?"

* * *

Darien and Serena were a very happy couple and spent every spare second together that they could. Most of their time was spent at Darien's appartment, planning all the details for their wedding that they were going to have. 

"Do we want it soon or after we rescue Raye?" Serena asked, always thinking of her friends.

"Well, I don't want to put you in any...unnecessary danger." Darien replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you could...um...get pregnant right away, and there's already a chance that you are." Darien said, and she knew that he was asking her if she knew.

Sadly she said, "I just got my period this morning. I'm sorry, Darien."

"That's okay! We don't want to endanger your life, and if you were pregnant, that would make it worse. Not that I wouldn't mind you being pregnant, but I don't want you to risk your life, the baby's, or both."

_How sweet!_ "Don't worry. If I did get pregnant, I would do everything in my power to protect me and our baby." she said, laying a hand on his arm.

They kept looking at some information on when they could have it, where they could have it, and at the types of clothes they wanted to have at their wedding. They were deep in thought when Darien's phone started ringing.

Darien got up to answer it. "Hello? Oh, sure. She's right here." Turning to Serena, he handed her the phone. "It's for you."

"Really who is it?" She asked, taking the phone.

"I don't know." he replied, looking just as confused as she was.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver. "What?!" She hung up the phone.

"What? What is it?" Darien asked, rushing over to her.

"It's Amy!" She replied, dropping the phone back in its craddle.

"What do you mean it's Amy? What happened?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

A.N.: I know this isn't exactly "in context" but I really liked the idea, and I hope you guys did, too!**  
**


	13. Ami's New Boyfriend

True Love Conquers All  
Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

As they were walking over to Amy's apartment, Darien was trying to get as much out of Serena as he could. Right after she got off of the phone, she had just stormed out of his apartment without any type of explanation. Right now, he was just trying to put a few pieces together here and there. Whatever she would tell him! Which wasn't very much. _Something must have happened to get her this worried!_ Darien thought as he tried to keep up with her fast pace. 

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien tried again.

"Nothing's wrong!" Serena said, keeping up her fast pace.

"Nothing's wrong?!" he shouted. "Then why do you have a frown the size of the world on your face? You're scowling, too, which doesn't help your cause of 'nothing's wrong'!"

She stopped then, and turned eyes of anger towards him. "Amy is in danger! She just met this guy, and he claims to be a braniac, too! She thinks she's in love, and I don't believe it!"

"What? That's why you're so mad? Because she's in love?" Darien touched her arm. "Serena, look at us! Is it wrong that we love each other?"

"No!" She turned, ready to continue on walking. "Never mind, you'll never understand!"

"You're wrong! I want very much to understand! But you're not making much sense!" Darien was really close to getting very angry.

"Darien, think about it: Ami, super genius. Some boy we don't even know, her boyfriend. What happens when super genius's fall in love?"

"Gee, I don't know! They fall in love and live happily ever after?" he said sarcastically.

"No! She loses all her brains and he gets turned into someone super smart! He also takes her away from us!" Serena replied angrily.

_Wow. She's really heartbroken about this!_ "Serena, sweetheart, please calm down! It's not good to just get angry."

"I can't calm down! Not at a time like this!" she wailed, clinging to his arms.

"You can't or you won't?"

"Same thing! Darien, whose side are you on? Me or this...this _freak _we don't even know?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know that taking sides was required."

"You should! I need to know who you support before we can go any farther."

_Since I don't understand why this is so important, I guess I have to be on her side._ "I am always on your side, Serena. Don't you know that by now?"

"Just checking. You can never be too sure about these things."

They kept on walking to Ami's house, unaware of the young man watching them from afar.

* * *

_So that's the key to breaking them apart,_ he thought. _I just need to find a way to get them to argue and take different sides, have someone come in and sweep the other off their feet, and Master can rule the world! Yes! I may be able to save Ami from ever getting involved with any of this!_ The young man kept walking, ready to report back to his master this wonderful turn of events that he had discovered. What he didn't know was that even if they did split up over whose side they were on, that wouldn't keep them from loving and protecting each other.

* * *

They got to Ami's house, and were surprised when she opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you for coming over so quickly, Serena. You too, Darien." 

She ushered them inside, and had them sit down at her table. "I just wanted you to know that I thought about what you were talking about the other day about another past. I thought about it a lot, and I realized you could be right."

"What?!" Serena exclaimed. "What happened to the boy trouble?"

"I do have boy problems, but nothing too serious!" Ami replied, a faint red touching her cheeks.

"Great. We wasted a morning full of nothing when we could've done something!" Serena cried. "Ami, you scared me to death!"

"I will testify to that! She almost killed me!" Darien said, pointing an accusing finger at Ami.

"I'm sorry, but I really wanted to talk to you about it. You see, this guy, the one that I met, kind of helped me see that there could be other possibilities to having a previous life. It actually got me to thinking, and I know this sounds funny, but I could see myself as a sailor warrior."

Serena and Darien just stared at her.

"What? Do you think I'm crazy?" Ami asked, suddenly nervous.

"No...I just want to know why all of a sudden you're open to this when you wouldn't even entertain the idea of a past life." Serena said, very puzzled.

"Well, Zoisite talked to me about it, and I really believed him."

"What exactly did he say to you?" Darien asked, afraid to find out. He shared a look with Serena, and they both thought_, This could be the enemy_!

"Well, he told me about how their are people who want to take over the universe, and they are not very nice people. He talked about how their are two people who always protected the earth, with the help of nine sailor soldiers. It was strange, but the descriptions really fit you two. It was kind of wierd because what he said was parallel to what you had said." Ami paused, drawing in a deep breath. "He also said that I could be Sailor Mercury since I love water so much."

_Why does she not listen to me?! I may not be a genius, but I am not totally dumb, well, not all the time! _Serena thought, looking at Darien. "Ami, that's great that you believe us now." _Give me courage please!_ "So, when do we get to meet him?"

"Meet who?" a deep voice said.

"They were just asking about you, Zoisite!" Ami ran and gave him a hug, then turned around and smiled brightly. "Serena, Darien, this is Zoisite. Zoisite, these are my friends Darien and Serena. They just got engaged."

"Nice to meet you both, and congratulations on your upcoming marriage!" He shook hands with both of them, then sat down on the chair, pulling Ami down onto his lap.

"Well, I think we should be heading out." Darien stated, feeling like a third wheel. "We have some wedding plans to go over, anyway."

"Yes, we do." Serena, too, stood up, feeling like a fourth wheel. "Zoisite, it was nice meeting you. Ami, we'll see you later?"

"Yes, you will. Have a good afternoon, you two!" Ami said, never taking her eyes off of Zoisite.

* * *

"Darien, I think I can get used to Ami and Zoisite being together. I just can't shake off this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Serena said, resting on Darien's couch after a full day of planning their wedding.

"I know, Serena, but please, for Ami's sake, be happy!"

She just nodded, unable to shake off this feeling of dread. _I hope you're right, Darien. I really hope you're right._

_

* * *

_To be continued... 


End file.
